A Little Bundle
by RachBer
Summary: Rachel and Quinn both relish in the happiness a newborn brings to their life until it's cut short. Warning: Character death.


Chapter 1

* * *

It was like clockwork, every morning at six fifteen, the loud wails sounded over the baby monitor. Initially it was sweet, the two women would stretch and yawn before glancing at each other, followed by a series of, "I got her, stay in bed...", "No.. You got her last time.. It's my turn" Which would lead to the situation where both of them walked down the hallway, brimming with excitement until the chubby little baby was held securely in their arms. But the lack of sleep was getting to them and the "I got her, go back to sleep..." was replaced with "It's your turn babe, I took care of her last time." It wasn't out of any neglect or detest for the bumbling child, it's just neither of them realized how draining raising a baby could be.

Quinn assumed responsibility for the early mornings; she'd change the diaper and drop the baby off in Rachel's arms for her morning feed before disappearing into the kitchen, the whir of the coffee machine sounding as she went about making breakfast. This is what she had spent the last couple of years craving – not only the chance to take care of Rachel, but eventually their child. Quinn brought the mug of coffee to her lips as she leant against the counter, her eyes surveying the once tidy living room. Vases and photo frames had been relocated to higher up locations in lieu of teddy bears and baby blankets; Rachel's pregnancy magazines were replaced with the chronicles of Peter Rabbit. She wouldn't have it any other way. This was sheer perfection.

Rachel was in her element; her inner maternal instinct came out to play as soon as she heard she was pregnant. Coffee was replaced with tea, she maintained her healthy eating and chewed vitamins like there was no tomorrow. She did everything she could to stay in shape. It took long enough to get pregnant; she wasn't going to jeopardize it. Which is why as soon as she saw the screaming baby in the delivery room, her life was complete. Every moment since has been pure bliss; even the three am diaper changes. Those were the best. The world was silent at that time, it was just the two of them, rocking back and forth, mumbling song lyrics against the sleepy girl until she felt asleep in her arms. Even then she wasn't encouraged to move until Quinn called her over the baby monitor.

It was Quinn's decision to have the baby sleep in a separate room, each small grunt and mumble kept Rachel awake, peering up from her pillow in the direction of the bassinette. Together they'd decorated the nursery. Well, that's a bit of a lie. Rachel directed what was to be done while Puck and Quinn did all the hard labor. The neutral light yellow paint complimented the hardwood floors perfectly; the rocking chair near the crib was Rachel's thinking. Soft rabbits and lambs sat on the box in the corner, waiting to be played with. Picture books stacked the shelves, pages aching to be turned and admired. All in due time, Quinn thought as she admired her work.

Quinn's coffee was finished before she knew it, after making cereal and tea for Rachel, she made her way back into the bedroom, placing the tray on her wife's lap and pressing her lips against the brunette's forehead. "How're my two favorite ladies?" Quinn mused. She stepped back and opened her wardrobe, fishing out her suit for the day, her heart aching to be leaving Rachel alone with Emily. Little Emily Fabray... If only she knew the fighting that took place when her Mother's tried to settle on a name.. Rachel had begged for Brooklyn and Aubrey, whereas Quinn was more taken with Claire and Lily.. But as soon as Rachel uttered the name Emily.. They both knew that was it.

"We're doing quite amazingly." Rachel responded, barely looking up from the suckling child. "Somebody is a thirsty little baby, aren't they?" she continued, eventually pulling the little girl back and covering her exposed skin. After positioning the child up against her shoulder, her hand began softly rubbing circles over the pink onesie. "I'll miss you.. So will Em." After glancing down at the tray, her eyes looked up to Quinn, a small chuckle sounding as she watched her wife fumble with her shirt. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll sort dinner."

Quinn watched Rachel in the mirror of the wardrobe door, her heart soaring. This was her family; everything she had ever wanted was lying on the bed behind her. Russell would be proud, not that she really cared. "Mom's thirsty little girl needs all she can get if she wants to be big and strong.. Doesn't she?" Quinn cooed over her shoulder as she began buttoning down her shirt. "Mommy will miss her little baby.. And her big one." She teased as she tried to figure out where she went wrong with her buttons before sighing and starting over again. "Don't worry about dinner, babe. San's coming over so I'll just bring something home, " Quinn smoothed her shirt, pulling a sweater on over it and adjusted her shirt collar. "If you need anything, anything at all.. Call me. I can be home in ten minutes, alright?"

Santana had been appointed Godmother and much to Quinn's surprise, Rachel had pushed for Noah to be Godfather. Not that she had minded, there weren't many other suitable candidates. Sam was married to Brittany with two children in tow, Finn was.. Well Finn. But Noah had helped them, he drove them to the hospital when Quinn's car wouldn't start only to collect them afterwards in Quinn's freshly repaired car amongst other things. An obvious decision, in Rachel's words.. "That's fine. Maybe we can have a rematch of Monopoly, I am one hundred percent sure that she cheated last time, Quinn.." Rachel muttered before giggling as the small burp filled the room, "That's it Em.." she mused, leaning up to peck her wife's cheek. "I'll call... But don't worry, the two of us will be just fine." Another loud burp filled the room, causing both women to chuckle. "Bye.. Love you."

"Rachel.. She'll just cheat again. I don't know where she hides the hundreds, but I'm sure she brings them with her…" A perfectly groomed eyebrow rose as Quinn's fingers latched onto her laptop bag, slinging it over her chest. "But yes.. Definitely." She leant down, pressing her lips against Emily's head as she received a kiss from Rachel. A smile tugged at her lips, Rachel had exceeded all her expectations at being motherly. Not that she ever had a doubt in the first place.. "I know, but just.. Text me, okay?" Nimble fingers ran through blonde hair as Quinn examined herself in the mirror before strolling towards the door, laughing quietly to herself, "Love you too, Rach. I'll be home for five." And with that, Quinn left through the door, a quiet click of the door lock and Rachel was alone with Emily. She lay the chuckling baby on the bed next to her as she sipped her warm tea. Life was good.

The day passed and it was less eventful than the night was. Rachel had sent numerous pictures of the baby to Quinn's phone, which the girl then showed around the office. She was turning into one of _those_ Mother's. But it was worth it. The night was slightly more entertaining, Rachel decided that she deserved a glass of wine after the last nine months on the dry, Santana was eventually caught with a few extra five hundred bills that she swore she had won fairly, Rachel disagreed. Quinn's favorite part of the day was turning to be the evenings, an arm around Rachel's waist, her chin on the shorter girls shoulder as they both peered down into the crib, watching the little baby dream. They spent almost an hour in silence, watching. Santana had opted for the spare room instead of driving, shrugging off Quinn's warnings of Emily's set of lungs. "I've slept through worse, trust me.. Although, if she takes after Berry? I might have to take that back, I mean.. I've heard that girl _scream_" Although an unimpressed glance from Rachel and crossed arms from Quinn quickly silenced her.

After they each gave her a kiss good night, Quinn adjusted the blanket around Emily's waist, tucking her in lightly. A sweeping glance around the room and they both left. Within minutes they were laying in bed, Quinn's arm around Rachel's waist, their eyes shut as they spooned, listening to the rustling and occasional snore over the monitor. It was easily the most relaxing thing Rachel had ever heard. It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep. Rachel woke first, her small hands rubbing her bleary eyes as she yawned, she glanced at the clock before shutting her eyes again, nestling in against Quinn. A few very silent moments passed and her eyes shot open, her elbow finding home against Quinn's stomach, something was wrong, it was too quiet.. "Quinn.. It's six twenty.." she exclaimed, sitting up and reaching out for the monitor, twisting the dial frantically before dropping it to the bed and throwing off the covers.

"So..?" Quinn yawned, rolling onto her back and stroking her fingers over the soft area Rachel's elbow jutted into. Slowly, Quinn's mind began to wake, she swallowed thickly, listening to the silence coming over the monitor before springing from the bed, her warm feet meeting the cool wooden floor as she began running after her wife, "It's probably nothing... It's the batteries, it has to be." It was made out to reassure Rachel, but honestly Quinn couldn't swallow the bitter taste of dread that filled her body like a thick cement. Her heart stopped when she heard the bloodcurdling scream from the room down the hall and the next thirty seconds were as if she were threading through water. She couldn't seem to move her legs fast enough. She brushed off a not very impressed looking Santana before scrambling into the lavishly decorated nursery before her worst nightmare was confirmed. "Rach.." She whispered, falling to her knees in front of a slumped Rachel, a pale, blue-lipped Emily clutched tightly her sobbing wife's arms. "No.. No, Rachel.. No.."


End file.
